leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bianca's Emboar
| evolution=2| prevonum=498| evo1num=499| epnum=BW013| epname=Minccino—Neat and Tidy!| numeps1=an unknown number of| numeps2=at least 37| evo2num=500| epnum2=BW071| epname2=Search for the Clubultimate!| firstevoep=BW013 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Minccino-Neat and Tidy! | secondevoep=BW071 | secondevoname=''Prior to'' Search for the Clubultimate! | firststagename=Tepig| secondstagename=Pignite| current=With Bianca | java1=N/A| enva2=Marc Thompson| java2=Akeno Watanabe| enva3=Marc Thompson| java3=Kensuke Satō }} Bianca's Emboar (Japanese: ベルのエンブオー Bel's Enbuoh) is 's starter Pokémon. History Sometime prior to Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, Bianca obtained Emboar as a Tepig and evolved into a Pignite. He first showed up in Minccino—Neat and Tidy! when Bianca attempted to use him to a that had stolen the dirty Badge case that she had given to . He fought with an impressive attack but Minccino managed to escape it. Though he had overwhelming power, he was taken down by Minccino with a combination of and . Bianca later used Pignite to battle Ash's Pikachu. He managed to catch Pikachu off guard by rushing towards him with followed by a powerful attack. Despite him gaining the upper hand at first, the Fire Pig Pokémon was taken down by a single from Pikachu. Bianca used Pignite to help track down an that she wanted to catch in Emolga the Irresistible!. Unfortunately, he ended up making a wild angry when he attacked it with . She used him again in Emolga and the New Volt Switch! where he battled Iris's Emolga who infatuated him with . Later when Emolga brought out Ash's Snivy with he continued his battle against her instead. He struggled in the battle despite having a type advantage, but the winner of the battle was not seen. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, Bianca offered to trade Pignite for Luke's Zorua, but later changed her mind, after he declined anyway. Bianca used Pignite in her battle against Elesa in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. Her two other Pokémon had been knocked out by her and he was her last hope of winning. Though he outlasted his teammates, Pignite eventually fell to Zebstrika which resulted in a loss for Bianca. In Search for the Clubultimate! it was revealed that Pignite had evolved into Emboar sometime before the Clubsplosion. He began a battle against Trip and his in the first round. Demonstrating his new capabilities, and , Emboar fought hard, but was unable to break through Conkeldurr's defenses. He was soon smashed into the ground, after Conkeldurr attacked him with a powered , and then trapped by . Emboar attempted to use Arm Thrust to destroy the rocks surrounding him but grew tired, just as his opponent launched a attack. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, Emboar was shown to have caught Conkeldurr's Stone Edge then used to send them back at it. While Conkeldurr was blocking the stones with its concrete pillars, Emboar got closer, snatched the pillars, and used Fling to hurl them at Conkeldurr, defeating the Muscular Pokémon and allowing Bianca to proceed to the next round of the tournament. Later in the second round, Emboar faced Georgia's . He started the battle with Flamethrower before Georgia could finish her lecture. Flamethrower did a lot of damage to the Pokémon. He collided with Bisharp's attack with Hammer Arm and after enduring a - combo, Emboar won the match with a second Flamethrower. In Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!, Emboar faced off against Stephan's Sawk. After Emboar missed with a Hammer Arm attack, he was hit hard by a powered . Emboar's attacks continued to prove too slow for Sawk's speedy movements and he was defeated by a Bulk Up powered attack and a double Karate Chop, eliminating him and Bianca from the tournament. Emboar was sent out to battle against Mikael's in the first round of the Vertress Conference in Curtain Up, Unova League!, and was able to easily defeat the Pokémon. In the second round, Emboar was the second Pokémon Bianca sent out to face 's in her two on two battle against him. Despite the type-disadvantage, Emboar was able to withstand an attack and a before Samurott with Attract. Emboar then easily beat Samurott with a rapid Arm Thrust and a powerful Hammer Arm. Emboar then had to face Cameron's Riolu. He started with an Arm Thrust attack, however Riolu dodged it and when Emboar attempted a Hammer Arm, Riolu countered with . Emboar stood up, only to be knocked down by multiple attacks. He then grabbed the much smaller Riolu and threw it across the battle field, although Riolu was able to recover and land on its feet. Emboar then used Flamethrower, only for it to be dodged and then used back at him through the use of Riolu's . Emboar was finally knocked out by ; eliminating Bianca from the Vertress Conference. Personality and characteristics Emboar is, undoubtedly, the powerhouse of Bianca's team. He alone was able to earn Bianca her first two Badges. As a Pignite, his personality was a lot like his Trainer's, as he can become pouty and throw a tantrum when his attacks fail to work as shown in Minccino—Neat and Tidy!. However, ever since he evolved into Emboar, he has shown to grow out of this behavior. He is now proud of his power, obedient to his Trainer, and able to take hits and defeats calmly, almost in the same way as Bianca has developed in her journey. He also has been shown to be clumsy like Bianca, seen in Search for the Clubultimate! when Bianca tripped on the battlefield and Emboar tried to catch her from falling, but to no avail. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Tackle|1=Flame Charge|2=Heat Crash|3=Take Down|4=Flamethrower}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Tackle|1=Flame Charge|2=Heat Crash|3=Take Down|4=Flamethrower}} as a Pignite|image2=Bianca Emboar mod 5}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Arm Thrust|2=Hammer Arm|3=Fling|4=Attract}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Arm Thrust|2=Hammer Arm|3=Fling|4=Attract}}}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Pignite appeared as the starter Pokémon of Bianca in Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends. Pignite was given to Bianca when it was only a by Professor Juniper. When Team Plasma stole a little girl's , claiming to be liberating it, Bianca worried at the thought of being separated from her Pignite, revealing it to have evolved. Later at Dragonspiral Tower, she sent Pignite out to battle the Team Plasma grunts that prevented her, Cheren, and Brycen from getting to N. Related articles References Emboar Emboar Emboar de:Bells Flambirex es:Emboar de Bianca/Bel fr:Roitiflam de Bianca it:Emboar di Belle ja:ベルのエンブオー